Time War
by Doa Ali
Summary: Time War from the Doctor's POV.


Time War

The red grass of Gallifrey shown even brighter due to the bloodshed of the Time Lords. Across the red hills were the snowcapped mountains, the sky burning a bright orange. I sit on the tree branch, avoiding the Time War. As I climb down the tree, I hear a rustle and I freeze to where I was climbing down.

"Who's there?" demands a voice.

"It is I, The Doctor," I reply as I continue to climb down.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor, I did not know. Time King has us forced to hunt the forests, says the Daleks won't take any chances of surrender," says a Gaurdian. I nod and he bows, continuing to hunt.

I look up at the sliver forest leaves. In the dawn's sunlight, the forest looked as if on fire. In the far off distance, I can hear the Time War beginning to start once yet again. Gallifrey has always won, and it will once again. I walk out of the forest and look up at the burning orange sky. The two moons have just begun to rise, and pick up my battle-wear.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" yells a Dalek from behind me. I stand in shock, not knowing at all what to do. I stare at the Dalek as it stares right back at me. The body of the Daleks are made of metal. Daleks resembled Time Lord size peppershakers with a single mechanical eyestalk in a rotating semi-sphere, one laser shooting arm, and a manipulator arm.

"WE - SHALL EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" screams the Dalek.

The mechanical movement of the Dalek getting prepared to aim and shoot, brings me back to life, and I break into a sprint. A laser shoots right by head, missing by hair. I continue to run as the sound of the Dalek fades. I bring myself to a full stop, looking around to make sure its safe. I'm almost at the Time Lord Crest.

I wait at the crosswalk, watching hover vans carrying all the dead Gallifreyans' bodies being taken to the Pit of the Dead. When the hover vans pass, I continue to walk to the crest. The brisk wind blows sharply, biting at my cheeks. The Crest was made for all Time Lords to commute when the planet is in danger. I walk in, everyone turn around, staring at me with glossy eyes.

I take my seat, when in silence. The Time Controller clears his throat, getting prepared to speak. A murmur rises in the seats and the Controller shuffles. I sit up, looking for my father, the Time King; he's supposed to give us the news of the Time War, he always does.

"The King has died. Long live the Queen!" says the Controller.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" everyone cheers.

My mind goes blank, unable to think. This isn't right, he can't be dead. I'm drowning in the roaring noise of the crowd. Everything goes blurry, and I become dizzy. All I can think about are the Daleks. They will pay of this. This, is the Time War.

I get up, trying to ignore the thought of my father and Daleks, and walk straight up the Controller. I push him against the stage wall, holding him by his robe's collar. I take a deep breathe, and let go. No, this isn't right.

I whisper my apologies, and speak into the microphone.

"I am the heir of the Time King, and from now on, I decide – I," I don't know what I'm saying, words just come out of my mouth, not at all thought through. "We will be going to Skaro, planet of the Daleks. Ships will boarding tomorrow, all who want to fight will have to pack tonight for preparations."

With that, I get off the stage, and walk out of the Crest, and make my way home, the words of the Controller still buzzing in my head. When I get home, I sit on the couch, my head in my hands. I've just started an even bigger war, if we take the Gallifreyans to Skaro to ruin the Dalek home planet, the Daleks will send their own species to ruin Gallifrey. This was impossible. I think about going back to the Crest, but find myself in need of some rest. I lie down, ready to sleep. I don't want to rule Gallifrey, I can't. In no time, I'm of into deep sleep, dreaming of Gallifrey without war.

The burning in my nose awakens me. All around me is smoke, and I realize that my house is on fire. I cough, hunching over trying to avoid the flames to get to my lungs any deeper. Squinting, I find my way out of my house, and run far onto front yard. I look back to see the damage, and I notice something hiding in the large bushes. I walk cautiously towards it.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! THE DOC-TOR WILL DIE! DOC-TOR! KNEEL DOWN TO US! DOC-TOR! OBEY! OBEY! THE DOC-TOR WILL OBEY!" screams the Dalek.

I try to escape, but find myself trapped in the wrath of the Daleks. They surround me now, hundreds of them hovering in the sky and on land. In the distance, I can hear the cries of the innocent Gallifreyans and the lasers being shot at them.

All of Gallifrey depends on me.

With the trust of Gallifrey, constellation Trenzalore, I kneel.

My body shivers with fear as I squeeze my eyes shut. In that moment, I could've sworn, that I the Daleks would be the death of me, I was transported to Glass Dome of the Past. I stand up, wondering why I was brought here. I look around, remembering when my father first brought me here.

"When you're King, when Gallifrey is in danger, you will be transported here," he had said. "Right next to that blue box, you'll find a yellow button that has the letters 'T' and 'L' written on it. You must press that button, to save your planet."

Blue Box. I look around and find myself staring right at it. I look right next to it, and see the yellow button. Doing what my father had told me to do, I press the yellow button. Up on the speakers, a recorded female voice says, "Time Lock, in action. Time Lock, in action."

The Time Lock, it's going to freeze the whole planet, letting no one in or out. This is terrible, I need to get out. The blue box. I stand once again in front of it and read the informational knowledge from the glass encased stand.

"For use of Time Lords only. Time, And Relative Dimensions In Space (TARDIS) must only be used save, or help other nearby planets of Gallifrey."

Ignoring the rest, I put my hand on the side of the TARDIS, and the door opens immediately, as if welcoming me. I enter and look around, the TARDIS was a vast time controlling room. Yet so small on the outside, the TARDIS was really big on the inside. Wasting no time at all, I stand in front of the controlling button and levers. I pull a random lever to see what happens, and the TARDIS flies right up. From the camera outside, I can see my planet burning, dying as I fly away, free. The Time Lock will let nobody even know that Gallifrey even existed, it'll be dead, and gone. Tears burn my eyes, and the thought of going back nags at the back of my head. I still have time before the Time Lock fully operates, but something at the back of mind telling me not to.

I type in "Earth," on the keyboard. Earth is thought to be the most similar planet to Gallifrey. The TARDIS flies through a time vortex, taking me there. I should be losing my memories of Gallifrey by now but I don't.

Maybe because Gallifrey has won yet again.


End file.
